Heimweg
by BeniMiles
Summary: Tenzo und Taiki Maito (Männlicher OC) denken auf dem Weg nachhause über die Vergangenheit nach und wenn sie beide ehrlich sind, sind sie eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit, wo sie jetzt sin d. Yamato/M!OC & ( erwähnt ) Gai/Kakashi purer fluff


Beschreibung:

Tenzo und Taiki Maito (Männlicher OC) denken auf dem Weg nachhause über die Vergangenheit nach und wenn sie beide ehrlich sind, sind sie eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit, wo sie jetzt sind. || Yamato/M!OC & ( erwähnt ) Gai/Kakashi { Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein wenig Fluff für meine Problemkinder schreiben. }

Taiki Maito ist einer meiner Naruto Ocs ( Peinlich I know ) und Gais jüngerer Cousin. Gai und Kakashi sind stark auf der Version von .com basiert, weshalb Gai hier auch mit dunklerer Haut beschrieben wird.

Pairings: Yamato|Tenzo / Taiki Maito ( Männlicher OC ) & ( erwähnt ) Gai Maito / Kakashi Hatake

Taikis Bio und Aussehen sind auf meinem Deviantart Taro-cchi zu finden.

Ausserdem habe ich keinen Beta Leser also entschuldige ich mich hier schon einmal für alle anfallende Fehler. Sorry!

* * *

Es war kalt und flocken fingen an langsam und ungleichmäßig von dem, durch die untergehende Sonne erhellten, Himmel herab zu wehen. Es war kalt aber trotz alledem nicht unangenehm denn, auch wenn es die beiden jungen Männer anfangs nicht gedacht hätten, hatte ihnen der Mittag mit ihren Freunden gut getan, daran konnte auch das frierende Wetter nichts ändern. Es war eine gute Abwechslung zu ihrem normalem, normalerweise Missions lastigen, Alltag gewesen, den sie schon vor langem hätten brechen sollen, wie sie heute festgestellt hatten. Und obwohl sie das beide nicht getan hatten, konnten beide nun in diesem Augenblick wohl behaupten, dass sie dennoch glücklich waren das alles so verlaufen war und Tenzo und Taiki nun gemeinsam zu ihren Apartments zurück schlenderten.

In den Händen der beiden ruhte jeweils ein kleiner Becher voller Kaffe, der in den Pappbehältern bei jedem Schritt beruhigend hin und her schwappte.

„ Sag mal" begann Taiki langsam als seine Augen Tenzos Gesicht fanden, „ Es ist gut so oder?". Tenzo sah über seine linke Schulter zu Taiki herüber, welcher seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße, die sich vor den beiden erstreckte, gerichtet hatte.

Der unordentliche Dutt aus den schwarzen Haaren des Mannes, war wie auch sonst immer im Prozess des Auseinanderfallens. Einzelne Strähnen fielen vor Taikis, von langen Wimpern umgebenen Augen und verdeckten diese fast komplett. Taikis dunkle Haut war durch die herrschende Kälte rot verfärbt und helle Wolken stoßen nach und nach aus seinem Mund.

„Was meinst du?" stocherte der braunhaarige unsicher, seine schwarzen Augen ruhten noch immer auf seinem schwarzhaarigen Gegenüber.

„ Kakashi, Gai du und Ich. Wir sind alle glücklicher als wir es einmal waren, nicht?" Taiki hielt kurz ein, dann zog er seine großen Augenbrauen aber entschlossen zusammen und fuhr fort „ Ich denke das ist gut so. Für uns alle."

Tenzos Lippen zuckten nach oben. Es war war. Taiki hatte recht.

Kakashi ging es heute um einiges besser als zu seiner ANBU Zeit. Team Sieben und Gai waren ein großer teil daran gewesen und hatten dafür gesorgt das sein Senpai nach Jahren endlich wieder dazu in der Lage war, in die Zukunft zu sehen und nicht immer noch in der verlorenen, und für ihn schrecklichen, Vergangenheit zu leben. Aber dies betraf nicht nur den Silberhaarigen. Auch Taiki ging es nun um einiges besser.

Yamato wusste, dass Taiki ebenso wie Kakashi, den Tod seiner Teamkameraden Jahrelang mit sich geschleppt hatte, und erst vor einigen Jahren begonnen hatte, sich von dem Ereignis loszureißen. Das sah man ihm auch an. Die Augenringe, die das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen permanent schmückten, waren, dank Gais drang jeden Morgen zu unmöglichen Stunden mit seinem Cousin und Lee zu Trainieren, zwar nicht komplett verschwunden, jedoch um einiges heller geworden, als sie es schon einmal gewesen waren.

Taiki sah allgemein ein wenig gesünder aus, als in seiner Jugend. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder eine gesunde, braungebrannte Farbe angenommen, die seinem älterem Cousin nicht ungleich war, die schwarze Mähne war voller geworden und alle anderen Zeichen von stress waren ebenso verschwunden.

Vielleicht war es etwas unangemessen, in diesem Moment daran zu denken, aber Tenzo fand, dass Taiki mit höherem Alter auch etwas Attraktiver geworden war.

Die durch die Kälte geröteten Backen des Mokuton Nutzers wurden bei dem Gedanken noch roter.

Es war nicht das erste mal in letzter Zeit das der Gedanke in seinem Kopf zu finden war. Er hatte sich innerhalb der letzten Jahre immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er sich an dem Aussehen seines alten ANBU Partners ergötzt hatte und hatte sich mittlerweile, mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden, dass er den jungen Maito als attraktiv wahrnahm. Dennoch war es nicht weniger peinlich für ihn.

Tenzo hielt sich selbst davon ab, seinen Kopf zu schütteln und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne während er antwortete.

„ Ja, das denke ich auch. Kakashi-Senpai scheint so offen zu sein wie noch nie. Nach alle dem was er durch gemacht hat, verdient er das auch, finde ich."

Ein leises Lachen entfloh Maitos Mund.

„ Natürlich denkst du sofort an Kakashi-Senpai. Typisch Tenzo! Aber er und Gai scheinen miteinander sehr fröhlich zu sein, das freut mich ebenso. Es gibt nichts besseres als zwei Menschen, die einem sehr wichtig sind, fröhlich zu sehen. Besonders wenn jene zusammen sind." Er nahm einen schluck von seinem Kaffe „ Der Gedanke das Bakashi jetzt so gut wie ein Teil der Familie ist, ist ein wenig ungewohnt und unerwartet aber..."

„ Irgendwie toll?" Ergänzte Yamato mit einem Lächeln. Taiki lächelte, ein oh so schönes Lächeln, in die Richtung des Braunhaarigen Ninja und Nickte energisch. „Exakt!"

Wenn Tenzo ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er heraus geplatzt, das er Taiki Maitos Lächeln auch für „ Irgendwie toll" hielt, doch für das erste behielt er diesen Fakt lieber für sich. Neben dem Fakt wie froh er selber darüber war, das Taiki zufrieden mit seinem und dem Leben von seinem Cousin Gai war, war er, fürs erste, sicher aufgehoben.

Er wusste selber, dass das leben für Taiki seit jungen Jahren nicht leicht gewesen war. Kurz nach seiner Beförderung zum Chunin mit Elf Jahren, waren Taikis Teamkameraden und Sensei auf einer Mission gestorben und er war kurz drauf teil von ROOT geworden wo er und Kinoe sich ursprünglich kennenlernten und kurz darauf mit Kakashi aus Danzos Dienst flohen. Der Taijustu-Spetzialist war zwar nicht lange in der geheimen ANBU Einheit gewesen, doch die Methoden des Dorfältesten hatten einen großen Schaden in der Psyche des nun 23 Jährigen hinterlassen. Tenzo schätzte das es ihm wahrscheinlich genau so ging. Eigentlich war es allen zu einem gewissen grad so gegangen, sei es Taiki, Yamato, Kakshi oder auch Gai. Krieg und Tod hinterließen immer Spuren.

Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass sich vier solche Kaputten Leute trafen und es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Auch wenn Team Sieben für drei von ihnen wahrscheinlich die größere Hilfe gewesen war.

„ Ich bin auch fröhlich." Teilte der ältere der beiden seine Gedanken, nach einer angenehmen pause. „ Für uns beide. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich nie gedacht das ich nun hier wäre. Wir sind weit gekommen."

„ Stimmt." bestätigte Taiki „ Ich bin froh das ich dich den ganzen weg begleiten konnte." nuschelte er in seinen Kaffeebecher.

Tenzos Backen erröteten erneut, jedoch stimmten die des Schwarzhaarigen dieses mal mit ein.

Als sie an einem Mülleimer vorbei liefen schmiss Taki seinen leeren Papier Becher weg und steckte die andere nun Freie Hand in seine Hoodie Tasche. Yamato folgte seinem Vorbild und bald darauf fanden die beiden sich erneut die Straße herunterlaufend wieder.

„Ich auch." Erwiderte der Braunhaarige nach einer Pause, überrascht als die Hand des anderen seine freie ergriff.

„ Mhm." murmelte sein Gegenüber in Gedanken verloren.

„ Sag mal...", fing dieser dann wieder an, „ Ich wollte heute Abend noch etwas Essen gehen. Lust mit zu kommen?"

Yamatos Lächeln war nun so gut wie permanent.

„ Gerne."


End file.
